The present invention relates to novel prostacyclin derivatives, a process for their production, and their use as medicinal agents.
Prostacyclin (PGI.sub.2), one of the primary factors in blood platelet aggregation, has a dilating effect on various blood vessels (Science 196: 1072) and therefore is considered as an agent for lowering blood pressure. PGI.sub.2 does not, however, possess the stability required for a medicinal agent. For example, the half-life of PGI.sub.2 at physiological pH values and at room temperature is only a few minutes.
9.alpha.,6-Nitriloprostaglandins have been reported in a publication of Upjohn (Bundy et al, Tetrahedron Letters 1978: 1371) as well as in DOS [German Unexamined Laid-Open Application] No. 2,826,096. These references are incorporated by reference herein.